Mørket tager over
by Tomtom713
Summary: Jack Frost en vinter aften tager en stille tur i gaden. Mystiske ting sker og han er pluslig gået i sort. Læs mere om hvad der sker. WARNING! Yaoi. MxM slash.
1. Kapitel 1

Mørket Tager over.

Jeg har lige taget et kig på den igen og rettet nogle fejl. Også tilføjet nogle ting. Ellers jeg håber folk will læse den ^^

* * *

Kapitel 1. Mødet.

Det var over to år siden at Pitch blev besejret. Det var også to år siden at Jack Frost, en bleg hudet dreng med hvidt hår og Isblå øjne, som havde en mørkeblå hættetrøje og brune knæ bukser på, blev til en Vogter. Og To år siden hans første barn havde troet på ham. Jack havde altid været Den Sjove Ånd. Han elskede snedage hvor børnene kunne komme ud og lege i sneen. Han havde altid, kunne li at høre deres grin når de kastede snebolde efter hinanden.  
Jack kiggede på dem efter en lang dag hvor de havde lavet en masse sjov i sneen. Han trak sin hætte over sit hoved og sin stav over hans skulder da han så til de sidste børn gik hjem til deres forældre.

Jack Frost. Den Sjove Sne Vogter smilede da han viste at han havde gjort et godt stykke arbejde. Jack fløj still ned på jorden da han havde været i et træ på en gren. He hældte hans stav ned mode jorden og lavede sne og Is hvor han rørte jorden. Det var mørkt. Sent om aften da han gik ned af gaden. Jack hældte sin stav på sin skulder igen da han kiggede op på himlen. Han smilede lidt. Tænkte på dagen der gik mens han gik still ned af gaden. Noget hurtigt havde løbet forbi Jack. Han kiggede omkring sig da han synes han så noget. "Hallo! Er der nogen?" Kaldte han ud. Jack så intet. Han hørte intet heller. "Må have været en fugl " Han mumlede da han begynde at gå hen af gaden igen.

Uden han tænkte mere over det var der skygger omkring ham. Han stoppede da han hoppede op i luften. "Hvad sker der!" Sagde Jack en smule skræmt. Pluslig blev Jack trukket ned på jorden da en hånd greb omkring hans arm. Han blev holdt imod en væg med sit brystkasse imod den og sine arme var taget om på hans ryg. Han var presset imod væggen da han prøvede at stritte imod. "Lad må gå!" Råbte han og strittede imod alt det han kunne. "Jack Frost… Den Sjove Sne Vogter… Længe siden synes du ikke?" En mørk men gentle stemme hviskede i hans øre.

Jack stod still. Den stemme. Den var bekendt. Men det… det kunne ikke være…"Pitch…" Han hviskede da et lille grin kom bag Jack "Længe siden Jack. Hvordan går det med at være en vogter? Eller har de smit dig ud?" Pitch spurgte da han holdte Jack mere presset imod væggen for den tid. Jack Stønnede i smerte. Det var som om nogen holdte en hånd på hans hals og lukkede for luftvejene så jan ikke kunne trække vejret.

"Hvad er det du vil med mig Pitch!" Jack snappede da Pitch kun holdte Jack presset imod vægen "Oh Jeg troede du viste hvad jeg ville Lille Jack. Hævn. For den som lod mig blive forglemt. Men jeg lever. Og er stærkere end før. "Sagde Pitch. Han med et sving vendte Jack rundt og pressede hans ryg imod væggen og holdte hans hænder over hans hoved. Jack kunne se op ad Pitch. Pitch kold sorte hår. Klædt i den lange skygge kåbe og den grå hud. De gyldent gule øjne som kiggede tilbage på ham med sådan en lyst. Lysten til at se Jack in smerte. Han smilede ondt ned af Jack. "Denne gang Jack. Vil jeg ikke lade dig gå i vejen for mine planer. Dine små venner vil ikke kunne finde dig og redde dig. "Pitch sagde as han smilede ondt af Jack. Bagved Pitch var der to skygger som havde Jacks Stav. De holdte den for en tid "Knæk den!" Beordrede Pitch til hans skygger. En lyd af et knæk kom som et ekko der rungede gaden igennem.

Jack gispede i smerte da han mistede sin styrke så hurtig. Han lukkede øjnene. Hans krop blev mere tung end før- "Søde Drømme Jack…" Pitch hviskede da han holdte Jack i hans favn. Alt vendte sort for Jack. Det sidste han hørte var Pitch onde grin der fyldte gaden.


	2. Pitch Hule

Og så blev kapitel to færdig ^.^ Undskyld det tog lidt tid men jeg havde en del travlt her på det seneste. Men jeg vil prøve at lave en update så snart jeg kan igen.

Nyd den! xD

* * *

Kapitel To: Pitchs hule.

Mørket. Det var det første Jack huskede. Det første der kom til ham. Og det første han mødte. Det var alt mørkt, koldt. Og han var bange. Jack var i smerte. Hele hans krop havde på en eller anden måde. været i en dyb smerte. Han vidste ikke hvor han var. Vidste ikke hvorfor ham? Det eneste han vidste for, var at han lå på noget hårdt. Måske stengulvet. Eller noget andet. Han vidste han var svag og havde ingen styrke i sin krop. Jack lukkede sine øjne op. Han prøvede og se igennem mørket. Ud for hans synsvinkel kunne han se tremmer. Det lignede et bur. Næsten som et kæmpe fuglebur.

Han sukkede da han lukkede sine øjne igen. Han kunne ikke lide det. Det han vidste, var at Pitch havde fanget ham. Han var svag og uduelig. Uden hans stav var han ingenting. Uden hans stav havde han igen kræfter. Han var kun Jack. Jack med den kolde hud.

"Føler du dig svag… Jack?" Pitch stemmer kom fra yder siden af buret. Han smilede en smule da han så Jack så svag.

Der kom en smule lys ind i buret. Jack kunne se Pitch. Hans Gyldent gule øjne mødte de isblå. "Så… svag… uden staven er du intet… Har jeg ret Jack?" Pitch spurgte da han kom ind i buret.

Jack holdte sine øjne lukkede. Han ville ikke se på den person der havde ham i denne situation. "Hvad… er det… du vil… med mig?" Spurgte Jack med et åndedrag mellem hans ord.

Pitch grinede da han så på den svage vogter af sjov. Han knælede ned til Jack og greb fat i Jacks hage hvor han tvang Jack til at se op på ham. "Jeg har mange planer med dig Jack. Så mange at du ville ønske du aldrig var blevet til en Vogter. " Pitch forklarede. Jacks isblå øjne mødtes med de gyldent gule.

"Du kan gøre hvad du vil med mig. Men lad de andre være i fred!" Jack hissede da han prøvede at løfte hans arm så han kunne få Pitchs hånd væk fra sin hage.

Pitch grinede da han kærtegnede hans tommeltot over Jacks hage for en tid. "Du er en lille kriger er du ikke Jack? " spurgte han i en hånede stemme da han slap Jacks hage så Jacks hoved faldt på jorden igen. "Altid en kæmper for dine venner… Vogterne… Men hvor er de nu Jack? " Spurgte Pitch i den hånende stemme.

Jack prøvede at kæmpe tilbage. Han prøvede og løfte ham selv fra jorden, men hans krop ville ikke arbejde med ham. Han var svag, han havde ikke nogle kræfter. "Så… Svag. "Sagde Pitch og grinede hånligt af Jack.

"Kom nu Jack! Jeg ved du har det i dig. Stå op og kæmp! Bevise du ikke er den svage ånd af sjov! Eller vil du heller lege en smule? Bevise du er den Sjove Ånd Jack… Eller det er du måske ikke?" Spurgte Pitch som om Jack var en fem årige dreng.

Pitch knælede ned ved siden af Jack og skubbede Jack ned mod jorden og holdte sin hånd hårdt ned mod Jacks brystkasse. Jack stønnede i smerte og pressede sine øjne hårdt i.

"S-Stop P-Pitch!" Jack klynkede i smerte da han prøvede at fjerne Pitchs hånd fra sin brystkasse.

"Oh… Jeg troede at du ville være med på lidt sjov Frost." Pitch hånede med et grin. Pitch holdte et godt greb om Jacks hættetrøje da han trak Jack op i en siddende stilling og skubbede ham imod burets tremmer.

Jack klynkede da han følte et hårdt slag i mod sin ryg. "P-Pitch stop! Hvad er det du vil?" Spurgte Jack svagt.

"Jeg vil have at du og dine små vogtere ikke blander sig i mine planer Jack. For uden dig er de ingenting. Jeg vil ikke få nogen kamp ud af det når _du_ ikke er med dem. Måske skal jeg have fat i Sandy også men ellers, igen af jeg kan gøre mig noget mere." Sagde Pitch da han greb fat i Jacks hage og tvang Jack til at se op i sine gyldent gule øjne.

Deres øjne mødtes. De is blå øjne med de gyldent gule. De stirrede af hinanden for en tid. Pitch blinkede og lod Jack faldte ned mod jorden igen da han gav slip på Jack.

Ynkeligt afskum " Pitch mumlede da han gik ud fra buret og var væk i en skygge.

Jack havde kigget efter Pitch da han tog en dyb indånding. Jack lukkede sine øjne og lænede sig mod burets tremmer.

Han sukkede og tog sine arm omkring sig selv og holdte sig i en kugle.

* * *

Okey. Det var den. Den var ikke så lang og det ved jeg godt. Jeg kunne godt tænke mig at høre hvad /I/ mine læser...kunne tænke sig der skulle ske. Alt er tilladt!


	3. Den bekendte stemme og valget

Så blev man færdig med kapitel tre ^^ Håber folk kan li den. Husk og del fanfiction med andre så de kan læse den også! xD

* * *

Jack havde været fanget i Pitch hule for en tid. Det eneste tidspunkt han så til Pitch var når han kom med mad eller for at snakke om hvor svag Jack var. Pitch af tider plagede Jack med nogle mareridt.

Sommetider kunne et af de mareridt være at Jack havde fået alle verdens børn til at stoppe og tro på Julemanden, Tand feen, Påske haren eller sand manden. Deres triste ansigter over at ingen børn kunne se dem, den måde de all fire så på ham som om de sagde med deres øjne _"Vi stolede på dig, og du svigtede os"_

Jack vågnede med et gisp og træk vejret meget tung. Men denne gang, skete noget anderledes. Hans bur var åben. Døren stod åben til hans bur. Havde Pitch glemt at lukke det eller havde han ladet det være åbent?

Jack vidste ikke hvad han skulle tro.

"_Jack!"_ en pige stemme kaldte i et ekko.

Jack vendte sig omkring og kiggede over til burets åbne dør. Han rømmede sig og lige så stille rejste Jack sig fra jorden. Jack gik over til burets åbne dør hvor han stille gik ud af det.

"_Jack!" _Pige stemmen kaldte igen.

Jack Frost åndede tungt, da han kiggede omkring sig i Pitch hule. _"Jack!"_ en pige stemme kaldte. Han havde søgt efter den. Forsøgte at finde stemmen, men uden held.

"Leder du efter noget?" En stemme kaldte fra skyggerne. Jack gispede da han hørte den bekendte nye stemme. Han vendte sig omkring for at kigge efter Pitch.

"Du skal ikke være bange Jack." fortalte Pitch da han trådte ud fra en skygge. "Jeg vil ikke gøre dig fortræd." sagde Pitch i en gentle men sød stemme.

"Bange? Jeg er ikke Bange for dig" sagde Jack, da han holdt sin hånd over sig skulder.

"Måske ikke. Men du er bange for noget"

"Det tror du hm?" Spurgte Jack da han blev ved med at kigge sig omkring.

Pitch grinede lidt, da han trådte lidt væk fra Jack, så han ikke kunne nå ham "Jeg ved det! Det er en ting jeg altid vil vide. Folkets største frygt. Din er, at ingen nogensinde tro på dig" Han fortalte og forsvandt igen ind i en skygge.

"Og værst af alle. Du er bange. Du vil aldrig vide hvorfor. Hvorfor du? Hvorfor blev du valgt? At være sådan?. Nå men… frygt ikke. For svaret på det, er lige her" sagde Pitch, da han holder en beholdte, som indeholder Jacks barndomstænder. "Vil du have dem Jack? Dine minder?" spurgte han "Du ved. Du behøver ikke at være alene Jack." Han fortalte lavt og forsigtigt

Jack kiggede på beholderen for en stund. Han rækker langsomt ud efter den, men træk sin hånd tilbage igen.. Pitch forsvandt igen ind i en skygge med en lille latter. "Alting du ville vide. I denne lille boks ... hvorfor du endte som dette? Uset. Kan ikke engang nå ud til alle det små børn. Du ønsker svaret så inderligt. Du ønsker at få fat i dem og flyve væk med dem. Men er du bange for, hvad vogtere vil tænke. Du er bange for at skuffe dem. Jamen så lad mig lette dit sind om én ting ... De vil aldrig acceptere dig. Ikke rigtig " Pitch hånede

"Stop det! Stop det!" Jack råbte da han holder sine hænder for ørerne.

"Efter alt er du ikke en af dem" Fortalte Pitch

"Du ved ikke, hvad jeg er!" Jack råbte fast

"Selvfølgelig gør jeg det! Du er Jack Frost. Du efterlader et rod overalt hvor du går. Og i virkeligheden gør du det lige nu" sagde Pitch med et lille grin, da han grab fat i Jacks hætte. "Dine små venner kom forbi for at redde dig. Men mine Mareridt har fanget dem. Og ligeså stille…..vil de glemme deres lille ny Vogter. Ingen vil kunne huske dig. Udover jeg..." sagde Pitch da han holdt Jacks beholdere nede i sin lomme.

Jack kiggede efter beholderen for et stykke tid og op på Pitch lige efter "Hvad har du gjort?"

"Mere til det punkt Jack. Hvad har _du_ gjort?" sagde Pitch, da han grinte, mens han holdte Jack imod en væg lige efter. "Fortæl mig en ting Pitch… Hvem var den pige… den stemme…Jeg hørte hende…" Sagde Jack men denne gang, strittede han ikke imod Pitch. "Du hører stemmer Jack. Det var fra dine minder….Jeg vil gætte på at det var en du kendte før du blev til Jack Frost…" Fortalte Pitch da han holdte sin hånd på Jacks kind "Er det så slemt og være lige her Jack?" Spurgte Pitch da deres øjne mødtes for en stund, de isblå med de gyldent gule.

Der var noget, dybt inde i Jack der ville sige 'Nej, det er det ikke Pitch', men han kunne ikke få ordet ud. Jack stirrede lige ind i Pitch øjne.

Han var stille da Pitch strøg sin hånd imod Jacks kind igen. "Fortæl mig hvad du tænker Jack." Pitch hviskede ned mod Jack. "Dine tanker kan ses i dine øjne. Du har det lige som jeg….Uset, ingen tror på dig og du ville ønske at de gjorde det." Fortalte Pitch.

Jack stod for en stund. Hans mund åbnede og lukkede igen da han ikke vidste hvad han skulle sige. Inderst inde vidste han at Pitch havde ret.

"ville det være så slemt og slutte sig til mig Jack? Vi ønsker begge den samme ting." fortalte Pitch da han strøg Jacks kind mere gentle og blødt.

Jack holdte sin kind imod Pitchs hånd for hvert strøg Pitch lavede på ham. Det føltes….rart… Måske var Pitch Mareridtets kong, men siden han var det, kunne Jack ikke stoppe og tænke at Pitch var rar at han ville ønske nogen og dele denne ting med.

"Sig det Jack. Hvad ville du gøre vis du havde muligheden for at gå frit? Hvor ville du gå hen? Hvem ville du være ved?" Spurgte Pitch da han lige så stille lod Jack være alene imod væggen. Pitch hånd forlod Jacks kind. Den følsomme berøring var væk.

"Du har valget Jack. Du kan gå hvis du vil. Men du kan også blive her. "Forklarede Pitch da han trådte tilbage og næsten gik ind i en skygge igen. Men noget holdte Pitch tilbage. Pitch kiggede tilbage og så den lille Vogter holdte hans arm tilbage.

"Du må ikke gå" hviskede Jack

Pitch holdte et smil tilbage da han hørte Jacks hviskende stemme. Næsten som et nød råb i en brønd. "Hvad vælger du så Jack?" Spurgte Pitch i den gentle og rolige stemme.

Jack stirrede på Pitch efter en tid. "Jeg…..Jeg vælger at blive…" Sagde Jack og lod sin hånd falde fra Pitchs arm, men han følte arme omkring sig lige efter hvor Pitch gav Jack en omsorgsfuld omfavnede. Jack sukkede og lukkede sine øjne.

* * *

Så var det kapitel tre. Hvad skal der ske næste gang? Synes i Pitch skal være mere ond eller måske en elsket lover for Jack? GIVE ET REVIEW! xD


End file.
